TRANSFORMERS: 2055
by TheAstonishingCreator
Summary: It has been five years since the Decepticons were defeated by the Autobots and destroyed. Now the Autobots life peaceful lives on Earth, as Cybertron was destroyed in the battle. But after an Energon reading investigation in the ruins of Las Vegas, the Autobots discover that there were some surviving Decepticons after the battle... and that they're planning something, big...


**_Earth, 2055..._**

**_It has been five years since the Decepticon_**

**_ threat _****_was eliminated, and Cybertron_**

**_ was destroyed. Now the _****_Autobots roam the streets_**

**_ freely, some, _****_as civilians, and some as police_**

**_officers, aiding the humans on_**

**_dangerous missions some would_**

**_call suicide. Some have even began_**

**_lives with human companions..._**

"So, what exactly are we doing in the ruins of Las Vegas?" spoke the once weapons-specialist, Ironhide, in the form of a red van, with a large windshield that covered the top-front of the vehicle, yellow stripes on either side, and black wheels with glowing blue rims,

"We were assigned the task of investigating an Energon reading in this area." the leader of the faction once called the Autobots, Optimus Prime, answered. He was in the form of a red semi-truck, with a white stripe across the front and side, above a silver metal grate. The windows were a blue tint, huge headlights on the top, and black wheels with rims like Ironhide's,

"Well that's odd. This city was abandoned after the Decepticons destroyed it as a scare tactic." Ironhide began, "Since then, no one's come back here, humans, or Cybertronians." the two continued to drive through the streets of the once beautiful city. They eventually stopped in front of what looked to have been an old casino. Both of their bodies began to shift, different parts of their vehicle forms becoming limbs, the fronts becoming their chests. And soon enough, their robotic forms began obvious.

Once fully transformed, they approached the old casino. The huge sign on the front was hanging down, flickering every few seconds. Broken down cars and debris were scattered across the floor,

"Looks like we'll need to find a way in." Optimus said. Ironhide grabbed two blasters from the holsters on his hips, aiming at the entrance and charging them up. Optimus put his arm in front of him,

"Hold your fire, Ironhide. We don't want to alert whoever's inside." Optimus began, "If they're even here..."

"Right." Ironhide agreed, "So how do we get in?" Optimus looked up,

"Up there." and with that, he began to climb the building, Ironhide following. Because of their size, they were able to scale the building in only a few seconds. At the top of the building, there was a giant hole, big enough for them both to fit through. Ironhide jumped first, landing in a roll, while Optimus followed, landing on his knee and fist. Both stood up straight. Nothing. Aside from debris and bones, of course, which littered the floor,

"Doesn't look like somebody's here to me." Ironhide said,

"I agree, Ironhide. But there's gotta be a reason why there was an Energon reading at this exact location." Optimus replied,

"Maybe we should split up, signal for backup if we find the threat." Ironhide suggested,

"No. It would be wise to stick together in this situation."

"Right. I'll check my scanners for another reading." Ironhide raised his arm, projecting a hologram from it. The hologram showed a map of their location. Suddenly, a blinking red light appeared on the map, "What the?"

"What is it, Ironhide?"

"The scanner says that the signal is... right behind us..." Suddenly, an explosion from behind knocked them to the ground,

"..." a figure chuckled, their identity hidden beneath the shadows, "You Autobots go down so easy."

Optimus raised himself up a little, "Reveal yourself?!" he demanded,

"As you wish..." as he said that, the figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing a familiar face. He had yellow legs, with a wheel attached to the side on both. His torso was mostly purple, with the windshield of his vehicle mode on the upper, and the front below. His arms were also yellow, his right arm equipped with a mounted fusion cannon, his hands black, and more wheels on both his shoulders. He wore an evil smirk on his face,

"Swindle..." Optimus said,

"That's the name, and arms-dealin' is my game!" Swindle replied,

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, please! Do you really think I'm stupid enough to tell you my whole plan!?" Swindle laughed, "That is reserved for those cheesy cliche human movies. My plan is for me to know," he then pointed his gun to Optimus' head, "And for you to die trying to find out!" Optimus grabbed Swindle's arm, tightening his grip by the second, "EEEP!" Swindle cried in pain. Swindle dropped his gun, Optimus letting go and kicking him into a wall. Swindle could barely lift himself up before the barrel of Optimus' Ion Blaster was pointed at his forehead,

"What schemes are you planning in that small brain-module of yours?" Optimus questioned. Swindle's eyes and mouth widened,

"I- I'll never tell you anything! Autobot scum!"

"I beg to differ, Swindle." Optimus replied, "Tell me what I want to know, or your under arrest."

Swindle burst with laughter, "That's it! Under arrest!"

"Yes. I'll let the government decide whether they want to tear you apart and use you for parts, or jettison your unconscious body into space, where no one will find you." Optimus said back sternly. Swindle instantly stopped laughing, beginning to take this more seriously, "So what'll it be?"

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you." Swindle said. There was a moment of silence for a few seconds,

"Well?" Optimus broke the silence,

"Sorry, but I've gotta go. Don't wanna be late for the boss' homecoming!" Swindle responded,

"What?" but before Optimus could move, he was hit from behind. Optimus fell on the ground. Optimus lifted himself up into a plank, turning his head. He spotted the attacker: a bot with two different color schemes. The top half was white, with the cockpit of a helicopter as a chest-plate, with the propeller on his back, and a blue head with a metallic-blue visor. The bottom half was blue, his feet the shape of the front of a small jeep, with white tattoo-like lines on his knee-plates. Somehow, Optimus recognized this bot,

"Battle-Trap..."

"Optimus Prime... what a pleasant surprise." the white and blue bot responded. Swindle got up,

"Let's go!" he said. With that, both transformed, Battle-Trap splitting into two vehicles: a white helicopter, and a blue jeep with tinted red windows. Swindle transformed into a jeep as well, but bigger, and yellow with some purple rims, and a mounted turret on the back. Optimus got up, as did Ironhide,

"Ironhide, after them! Don't let them escape!" they both charged, gaining momentum, before transforming and chasing after the Decepticons. Swindle's turret turned and fired at them,

"Optimus, look out!" Ironhide shouted. Both of them separated, avoiding the blast.

Swindle growled, "You engage the target! I'm the one with the cargo!" Swindle ordered. Battleslash, the helicopter, lowered himself next to Roadtrap, the jeep,

"I'll attack the Autobots, you protect Swindle!"

"On it!" Roadtrap responded. Battleslash then ascended, before flying backwards behind the Autobots,

"Wow, you two make a great team. I'm surprised." Swindle commented,

"Yeah, we've trained to better improve our effectiveness in missions, and we've learned to exploit each other's strengths." Roadtrap replied, "Unlike our jet-tank counterpart, **Fly-Wheels**. They were always bickering, the reason of their death during the attack on Autobot City long ago." he added.

_Meanwhile_.

Battleslash fired a missile from one of his missile silos, which targeted Optimus. Optimus swerved, barely avoiding the missiles. Suddenly, a turret emerged from the back,

"Ironhide, man the turret!" he commanded. Ironhide transformed and jumped onto Optimus' back, grabbing the handle of the turret and aiming the barrel at Battleslash,

"Get slagged, Decepti-creep!" he quipped before firing a round, and knocking Battleslash out of the sky. Battleslash screamed as he rocketed towards the ground. Ironhide then jumped off and transformed back into his vehicle mode.

_Meanwhile_.

"Scrap! Battleslash is down!" Roadtrap reported,

"I can see that!" Swindle replied angrily. Just then, a giant ship lowered towards the ground about a mile away from them, "Yes! Our getaway ride has arrived! Took them long enough..."

"Not so fast!" Ironhide shouted, transforming and grabbing Roadtrap. Roadtrap tried to escape his grasp, but Ironhide lifted him up, "Optimus, keep chasin' Swindle! I got this one!" he shouted as he slammed Roadtrap into the ground. Roadtrap transformed and kicked Ironhide in the leg, but it seemed like it hurt him more than it did Ironhide. Ironhide grabbed Roadtrap by the throat and lifted his arm to punch him,

"No you don't Autobot!" Battleslash interrupted. He flew into Ironhide, knocking him to the ground. Battleslash transformed and landed next to Roadtrap. They both looked at each other, "It's time to combine!" and with that, Battleslash transformed into his helicopter mode and flew upward, while Roadtrap transformed into the legs of their combined mode. Battleslash then flew down, the front of his helicopter mode merging with Roadtrap, and transforming into the upper body of their combined mode. Finally, a head emerged from the top,

"Battle-trap, ONLINE!" the combined form shouted,

"Oh, scrap." Ironhide cursed.

_Meanwhile_.

"Give it up, _Prime_! You'll never catch me!" Swindle laughed. But Optimus ignored him, speeding up. An exhaust pipe emerged from the back of Swindle's vehicle-mode, spewing out oil. As Optimus drove through the oil-spill, he began to skid and spin across the road, Swindle laughing. But even this wouldn't stop Optimus, and he continued to chase after Swindle, "Frag it!" Swindle twisted his turret around his turret ad fired at Optimus. But Optimus dodged his shots with ease.

_Meanwhile_.

Battletrap punched Ironhide once more in the stomach, causing him to step back and spit out Energon. Battletrap threw another punch, but this time, Ironhide grabbed his fist, kicking Battletrap in the face. Battletrap groaned, grabbing Ironhide's leg and twisting it around,

"I will make your death swift." Battletrap remarked, "I don't have time to dispose of you otherwise, especially with our plan coming fruition so soon..."

"Oh yeah," Ironhide began as he punched Battletrap, Battletrap letting go of his leg, "and what is that?"

"Why should I tell you?" Battletrap punched Ironhide in the stomach, then punching him in the face-plate. Ironhide grabbed his two blasters from his holsters and shot Battletrap with both, knocking him down. Ironhide pointed his guns at Battletrap, charging them up,

"Tell me. Now."

"NEVER!" Battletrap responded before transforming back into his two vehicle modes and sped off,

"Uh oh..."

_Meanwhile_.

The ship was only a few yards away now, and Swindle was getting away. But Optimus was catching up. But before he could catch Swindle, he was hit by a missile from Battleslash. Optimus skidded off the road, transforming and rolling across the ground. Now on the bridge to the ship, Swindle transformed,

"I wish I could've stayed longer, _Prime_! I'll tell the boss you said hello!" Swindle shouted. Just then, Battleslash and Roadtrap transformed and leapt onto the bridge, which was lifting off the ground. Optimus lifted himself onto his feet,

"That's. Not. Good..."


End file.
